The Era Trilogy: Part 1 A New Era
by Addicted to The Underground
Summary: Part one of a trilogy. A mysterious woman steals the Master Emerald from Angel Island no surprise there. But could she have more of a stronger conection with Knuckles that it seems at first and more of a connection with his past? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well all I have to say is I hope you enjoy this and please R&R. Oh I must thank Rocky the Echidna 24 for assisting me when I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters or the names of Sena, Ketru or Ali or some of the dialogue in 4 of the chapters they belong to Shadow-manic65. All the personalities, appearance and the goings on of the characters are my own creation.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Seasons come and go and change from winter to spring and as the children grow they defeat the two generations of Robotnik as the prophecy foretells. Gerald Robotnik and Ivo Robotnik. Everything is back to normal so they think, but in reality it is just the beginning. It will be a time of finding out new things and the reminding of old ones and going back to a time long forgotten…"

* * *

It was just another day of guarding the Master Emerald for the guardian Knuckles the Echidna. As usual he was sitting at the bottom of the steps to the Master Emerald shrine waiting to fight off anyone who would do harm to the Master Emerald. Still at least he had company. Usually he would be talking to Tikal. Tikal had managed to stay and be set free after everything that happened on the Space Colony ARK, but however today she was out shopping. Amy had insisted her buy a new wardrobe as hers were so '5000 years ago' and Tikal wasn't one to argue. She and Amy were rivals and she took it to mean that Amy was trying to find another reason to make her feel better about herself. So today all was silent as it always had been. Knuckles was talking to Vector on the communicator.

"Yeah Vex it's been very boring lately." Knux began, "We've finally been able to defeat Dr Eggman but not much has changed. Amy still chases after Sonic every time she sees him, Tails has been working on something in his work shop, Rouge is working on yet another mission for the president and Shadows helping her run Club Rouge while she's away. Espio's still here he says that he's had enough of you and Charmy going on about how this is the big one and wants a break. Quite frankly I agree with him and he needs one." There were muffled complaints from the other end of the communicator and Knuckles couldn't help laughing, "It's okay big guy you do what you want it's cool, well Tikal's actually gone shopping with Amy. Chaos knows why but anyway I can have a bit of peace on my own for a while." Knuckles then realised how tired he was after the night before. Tikal had decided to go somewhere on the island and as usual Knux had been up all night worrying. He yawned. "Anyway I'm bushed so I think I'm gonna get some shut eye. See ya Vex."

Knux then switched off the communicator and lay down asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere two people were busy it seemed in dodgy dealings

"Ali are you having luck?" someone whispered into a communicator

"No and my feet are killing me. Are you sure this is the realm Sena entered Ketru?" the person named Ali replied.

"I'm positive. My spells haven't failed me before Ali and I don't think they'll start now."

"But we've been searching for a whole week, if she were here we would have found her by now."

"I know, I know but we can't give up now. I have four locator spells running, one of them has to turn up something."

"Are you sure she didn't backfire a spell or something?"

"Positive! She didn't have time. I don't even think she had the right ingredients."

"You know Sena. She's so powerful half the time she doesn't need ingredients."

"Don't worry we'll find her eventually." The one called Ketru seemed pretty sure of himself and as he finished his sentence the orb he was holding in his hand glowed green. "The orb it's glowing one of my spells has found her!"

"Yay finally where is she Ketru?"

"An island in the sky?" Ketru pondered and then realised, "Angel Island!"

* * *

It was a couple of hours later at least when Knux was woken by a rustling noise. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes before looking around.

" What? Whose there?"

There was no answer but the rustling changed to a running noise. Knux then felt that something was wrong. He got up hastily.

"Show yourself you coward!"

Knux then heard a half-hearted laugh. He looked up to the top of the emerald shrine where he saw a woman with brown hair just below her shoulder blades wearing a black sleeveless top, black miniskirt, fishnet tights and knee length black boots with dangerously pointy heels that looked somewhat more like knives. She also wore a black fingerless glove on one hand and a dog collar like bracelet, a claw on her middle finger, a bracelet with a chain going into a ring and a strange henna design on the other. Her face was very pale and she was wearing black lipstick and had thick black eyeliner round her eyes. Although she looked bad news she also looked very young. She stood on top of the emerald shrine admiring the emerald. Knux saw she was about to take it. He ran as fast as he could to reach the top. When the woman saw him she smiled evilly. Knuckles was quick to confront her.

"Who are you and what is your purpose to being on my island?" Knuckles almost growled.

"I am Dr Lumenor Zelda Kaigea Sena and my purpose to being on your island is to steal your precious gem Knuckles the echidna."

Knuckles was taken aback. How did this woman know his name? Knux quickly made this idea scarce as most people knew of the Master Emerald and it's guardian.

"Trying to steal my gem eh?" he replied to her statement cockily, "Well you might as well leave now I don't have enough patience to deal with weaklings like you, Luma was it?"

"Please." The woman said courteously before punching him sending him flying off the top of the emerald shrine, "Call me Dr Sena."

Knux then scrambled up he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. He watched as Sena took the Master Emerald from its place and shrunk it. She then took a mighty jump from the emerald shrine to where Knuckles had landed. A jump like that would have injured a normal person, but as Knux had just seen with her shrinking the emerald, sending him an almighty punch to powerful for any other human and knowing his name she might not be normal.

"Give me back the emerald!" He warned her.

"And if I say no?"

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Knuckles stood ready clenching his fists

"Or." Sena dealt another punch but this time weaker, "We can do this the not even worth my time way."

Knuckles ran forward and gave many very fast powerful punches. Somehow Sena managed to block them all she then leapt over his head before doing a flick kick making Knuckles fall flat on his face, but as he fell Knux kicked Sena in leg. That made her lose her balance and gave Knuckles chance top get back up. He stood over her as she fell but before she even hit the floor she sprang back up again. Knux tried to punch her the fastest he could but just like an agent on The Matrix she dodged them all. Sena then jumped up and drew her hands above her head again like The Matrix and Knux was made to freeze as Sena kicked him. That made him fly back against the wall of the bottom of the emerald shrine. Sena then used magic to levitate him. Knux struggled but it was almost as if he had been grabbed by the throat. Sena then glided over to him and punched him in the face many times. She then made a throwing motion with her hand and Knux went flying away from the emerald shrine and then hit the ground. The force of the impact seemed to make a small earthquake and Knux blacked out.

Sena went back to the top of the shrine she looked over the whole island and to the bits of the city she could see beyond. She felt the now somewhat smaller Master Emerald in her pocket and smiled.

"In a matter of days." She said to her self satisfyingly, "This entire realm will be mine."

The woman Sena then disappeared leaving Knuckles where he was and Angel Island falling into the ocean.

* * *

"Hey look he's awake!"

Knuckles woke up to find a very blurred face looking at him. The fuzziness soon faded and he was able to look at the face of…

"Tikal!" He exclaimed happily and almost in relief before looking around and seeing Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Espio and Amy also standing by him.

Knux then realised where he was as the smell of disinfectant flowed through his nostrils.

"Ack!" he went at the smell and wrinkled his nose

It was a hospital. While he'd been knocked out Tikal had come back from shopping with Amy and saw that Angel Island was no longer in the sky. She knew something had to be wrong. She was on her way to the emerald shrine and saw Knux lying there she had rushed him to the hospital as quick as she could as he was obviously in bad need of medical attention. Knux just lay there seemingly to be coming to term with things. One arm was in a cast his head was done in bandages and he couldn't feel his left leg.

"Knuckles I'm so relieved I thought I'd lost you. Are you okay?" Tikal said with a slight worry in her voice, as he'd been unconscious for hours.

"I'm fine Tikal I'll be alright." Knuckles assured her.

"Hey Knux what happened?" Sonic asked. It was weird normally it was about Sonic having something to do with Eggman but now it was quite different.

_Just the usual _Knux couldn't help thinking _someone tried to steal the Master Emerald and she was a hell of a lot tougher than Rouge I can say that. _Instead though he just said this.

"It's a long story." He then gave a slight puzzled expression. _Long _he thought _it's not long at all.

* * *

_

Meanwhile on Angel Island Ketru was angrily pacing the emerald shrine. Obviously something had gone wrong.

"Great. The island's fallen into the ocean, the Master Emeralds gone, but worst of all we don't know if The Guardian is still alive!" Ketru raved

"Hey Ketru!" Ali who had wandered around hoping to find something obviously had. Ketru hastily rushed over.

"What?" he panted when he reached her.

"Look at this." She held out a notebook it had the words TIKAL'S NOTEBOOK KEEP OUT and a picture of her on it.

"Looks like this guardian has a friend." Was all Ketru said.

"I know her." Ali said puzzled and then sat down and lent on her arm thinking. She then raised her eyebrows smiled and then got up.

"Yes?" Ketru asked scrutinisingly

"Oh, she was meant to be imprisoned inside the Master Emerald or something." Was all that Ali said. Ketru though seemed satisfied.

Ketru then took the notebook off Ali and flicked through it.

"Hmm looks like there's poems in there or something. We must start a search she might know about The Guardian. Do you know where she lives?"

"No but how about we start at Night Babylon."

"It's as good a place as any. Maybe she knows something about this. Looks like we're going to Night Babylon. Come Ali."

Standing beside each other Ketru and Ali uttered some words and then disappeared.

* * *

"And that's it." Knux reached the end of his story.

"I thought you said it was long." Espio said eyebrows raised. Knuckles just ignored

"So what you're saying there was this thief on your island, and she nearly killed you in less than two minutes?"

Knuckles just looked at the floor ashamed. Inside he knew that Shadow must be laughing no matter how serious he looked on the outside. Well it certainly felt like that. "Yes." He finally admitted.

"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed, "If this girl could do this to Knuckles just imagine what else she could do."

"I'm scared Sonic!" was all that Amy needed as an excuse to move closer to Sonic.

"It's alright Amy." Surprisingly Sonic put his arm around her shoulder. You could tell that moment all feeling Amy had of being 'scared' had gone as she grinned. Sonic then removed his arm and Amy's face then sank. Knux laughed inside as he could see both Espio's and Shadow's eyes roll.

"Oh Knuckles, what kind of monster would do such a thing?" Tikal asked her brother caringly.

"Whatever we may be dealing with it maybe bigger than what Eggman could've ever dreamed of becoming." Sonic pointed out.

"I thought all this was over." Amy sighed. Knux smiled again as he thought the only reason she was saying that was because without Eggman she could spend more 'quality time' with Sonic.

"Me too." Tails agreed.

"Well I should be heading back to Club Rouge now." Shadow informed them all. "Call me if you dig up anything. Oh excuse the pun Knuckles."

"Will do Shadow." Sonic called as he exited.

Shadow made his way down the streets of Night Babylon. The gamblers paradise or in some cases Vector's second home. It nearly always seemed night but was always full of activity either way. In most people's cases it was the slots at Club Rouge. Shadow had managed to close it the sign OUT TO LUNCH was still on the door. It had obviously been noticed, as the street was empty. Sometimes Shadow didn't know how Rouge coped with all the business and go on missions for the president. The life at Club Rouge was to hectic and noisy for him. If it wasn't for the service robots Rouge had recently got Shadow could say after the first day the business he would have either left Club Rouge in ruins or shut it up till Rouge was back. Even though Club Rouge was obviously shut on coming to the entrance and getting out his keys Shadow was taken aback at seeing two people standing outside.

"Excuse us." Ketru began, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

* * *

**AN Well I know it may be a short chapter well in my case it is but I have written it into a play so I'm doing it scene by scene. I must say I enjoy the whole beating up Knuckles thing (though I suppose someone will definitely disagree cough cough Rocky.) Anyway I'll update ASAP and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sena walked down the walkways of Robotropolis. A dark empty, very polluted city. Smog filled the air partly due to the smoke pouring out of the factories. In front of her Sena saw the big palace like building, which had once housed both Dr Gerald and Dr Ivo Robotnik. She took the shrunken Master Emerald out of her pocket.

_The city of Robotropolis. If my knowledge is correct this was the capital city of the Eggman Empire or would have been. Pity that fatty couldn't even take over the world and he had an IQ of what was it? Ah yes 300._

Eventually she reached the bridge, which would lead into the main palace. There were SWAT Bots patrolling the perimeter. Sena saw past that though. She went round to the side of it and to a huge leap through a side window. When she landed she found she was behind the closed entrance doors.

_All to easy _she thought. She then held the Master Emerald up to eye level.

"Be ready Ravekku Sena." She muttered, "It's just about to begin."

In the main quarters a grey skinned wolf with blue hair known as Sleet was sitting on a throne where Eggman had once sat in front of the main computer. Since he was gone Sleet could begin building his own empire. He was going through Eggmans files to see if he could find anything to start with. Though Eggmans inventions weren't a patch on the stuff he'd seen Robotnik create. He already had Dingo and about 200 SWAT Bots but he still needed more. He also felt he needed someplace that wouldn't offer much resistance against him. Then he could robotosize everyone and begin his army.

_If only we were back in the old world. _He thought regrettably, _Mobius would have been a perfect target. It didn't offer much resistance last time. Well as long as Sonic the Hedgehog or his siblings weren't in the way._ Sleet didn't know then his problems were about to go from bad to worse.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" The security computers blared.

"What?" Sleet gasped in surprise. How could anyone have broken into the base with all the SWAT Bots he'd placed on the front door? Despite people him being otherwise Sleet thought himself a master tactician and in a way he was. Compared to Dingo anyway.

"Attentions all SWAT Bot units" Sleet called down a radio over the voice of the 'Intruder Alert', "Capture the intruder and bring him to me!"

Sena continued walking down the main hallway. She now knew that the people who had taken over this joint were aware of her presence. It didn't matter however she hadn't encountered any opposition yet. She was about to eat her words as at the end of the corridor about 50 SWAT Bots were standing there and another 50 were behind her blocking her exit.

"You halt!" a monotone robotic voice of a SWAT Bot ordered her.

"Okay just as soon as I get to the main quarters." She replied smiling. It didn't matter if this was happening she'd been preparing for something like this.

"Hostile not complying open fire." The leader of the SWAT Bots ordered.

She zigzagged in and out of the SWAT Bots at a speed not normal even for the fastest human. The SWAT Bots began to fire repeatedly trying to hit Sena. However Sena was going so fast they could barely see her. A few of the SWAT Bots hits just missed her and hit a SWAT Bot across from them causing them to explode. Sena then stopped running and did some flips and jumps over the few remaining ones. Even though some had been taken out by there own clumsiness she was still out numbered. _But not for long_.

Sena then placed her hand above her head. The corridor went dark and dozens of black ripples appeared amongst the dark. Coming out of the water like darkness emerged dozens of shadow like warriors their red eyes gleaming as they encountered their newfound enemy. They immediately ran towards the SWAT Bots.

"That will keep them busy." Sena chuckled to herself.

Sleet was looking at the screen of the main computer. He'd just seen the footage of Sena in the corridor played from the security camera before a shadow had seen it and destroyed it. He watched the footage again and again trying to understand how she did that.

"Dingo!" He called over to his bright orange comrade, "Seal all exits."

"Righto Sleet." Dingo replied in his Australian accent.

Meanwhile Sena had reached the entrance to the main quarters. The 300 tonne metal door closed as she reached it. Sena sighed. A last attempt so soon? Pathetic. Even Ravekku had put up more of a fight.

"Does he really think he can stop me with a little mobidium door?" she said in sarcastic pity. She sneered evilly. Sena then stuck her hand out in front of her as if she was saying stop.

As if abiding by her command a yellowy orange light began to emit from her hand. It went into a beam and hit the door. The door immediately blew into shards of metal. Sena just sighed and walked through down another walkway to another set of doors. Obviously the person who'd originally designed this place had relied on the mobidium for keeping people out. Then again mobidium was the strongest metal known. They just hadn't counted on anyone like her coming along. That made Sena smile even more. They never rely on the totally unexpected to happen. The next set of doors she came to opened automatically. There she saw Sleet still sitting on his throne staring at her. Dingo on the other hand was cowering in a corner.

"Sleet I'm scared!" he exclaimed

"What!" Sleet cried in disbelief.

How could this be this woman comes out of nowhere not only does she destroy about half of his SWAT Bot force but she blows away a 300 tonne _mobidium_ door like it was nothing. Still Sleet had one more trick up his sleeve. He got off his throne and confronted Sena. They both eyed each other and began to advance round in a circle. Then Sleet with a look of triumph on his face pushed Sena into the robotosizer.

"Try and get out of this." He said smugly

"Gladly." She replied smiling as the tube went down.

As the process was taking place there were a great many noises that sounded like explosions coming from the robotosizer. However when the process ended instead of a new robot coming out the same woman emerged. Sleet looked at the controls of the robotosizer. She had made it go completely offline.

"Give it a rest handsome." Sena then went up to Sleet smiling. Dingo was still cowering in the corner wondering what to do. Sleet looked as if he wanted to join him. Even though Sena was only slightly taller than Sleet at that moment she made herself tower over him. Sleet held his hands up as if he was trying to protect himself.

"Who are you?" he stuttered

"You're worst nightmare…"

**AN: Dan dan dan so what does Sena want with Robotniks base and the Master Emerald? Well you're going to have to review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Shadow heard a males voice behind him outside the entrance to Club Rouge. He turned to face them the two people in behind him. From what he could see it was a male and female human. Upon seeing Shadow's face the males face seemed to changed to an expression of surprise and slight confusion. After a few seconds the male dropped the expression and just stood there eyebrows raised. He had black hair and was wearing a green top with black diagonal leather cross across each side. Shadow assumed it was a holster of some kind. He also wore black trousers that clung to his legs, obviously so they didn't get in the way of fighting. They had silver chains and buckles hanging from various pockets. He had two green arm guards on his wrists and a long black coat on. The girl on the other hand had brown hair, which was up in a ponytail with some braids hanging loose and also different coloured bits of pink, purple and blonde. She was wearing a black bikini top with purple edging and purple see-through fabric coming down from the bottom of it. She wore a fingerless purple fishnet glove on her right hand. Also a purple mini skirt with long socks going above her knees. Shadow could see the two dagger like weapons tucked in her belt.

The male began, "I am Ravekku Sena, better known as Ketru and this is Aliya Hilda Anita Prockter, known as Ali."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ali smiled

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. It seemed a bit suspicious to him that two people should just randomly appear at Club Rouge out of the blue and introducing themselves. Shadow knew the Club Rouge crowd well enough. They never came down the street when they knew the club would be closed and when it was open they never so much as spoke to Shadow. Shadow knew the Club Rouge crowd and Shadow knew these two were not part of it.

_In fact,_ Shadow thought _they look a bit lost_.

"We're looking for an echidna named Tikal. Have you seen her around?" Ali asked him

"I don't know who you're talking about." Shadow lied. Why were these people suddenly asking questions about his friend? They could want her for any reason.

"Oh what a pity. We were checking out Angel Island and we found this notebook." Ali took a book out of a pouch on her belt. Shadow flicked through. He knew this was Tikal's, "We assume she is The Guardian's sister." Ali continued not bothering to take the book back. It seemed of little use to them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't aid you in your quest." Was all that Shadow replied. He hoped the people would take the hint and leave. Shadow then continued trying to open the doors in the cold wind that had just come.

_Brr does the world not want me to get into Club Rouge until I tell these people where Tikal is?_ Shadow wondered hugging himself. If he had known better he could have sworn that it was the male human who was making the wind. Ketru bent down and whispered to his sister.

"Looks like we'll have to do this another way."

Ali nodded in agreement and began to chant.

"This guy is lying and being very fickle. Tell us on the double where is Tikal?" She said the word fickle as fick-all to make sure that it rhymed. Whether the spell understood the words or not they still came across with the desired effect.

"She's at the hospital in Station Square with The Guardian." Shadow automatically found himself saying. He clapped his hands over his mouth. What had he just said?

"Oh than goodness The Guardian is alright." Ali sighed relieved.

"You'd better not do anything that will hurt Tikal or Knuckles." Shadow growled.

"Don't worry Mr Hedgehog," Ketru told him coolly, "We won't do anything to harm either of them. We would just want to ask them a few questions."

"Just watch it. I could kill a human like you in less than ten seconds."

"One thing wrong with that." Ketru smiled

"And what's that?" Shadow asked him not sounding intimidated.

"Well we're not humans, we're prockters." Ali explained

"Prockters." Shadow scoffed, "Nothing like that exists."

"Just because you've not heard of something does mean it doesn't exist." Ketru rightfully pointed out.

"Well what can you so called prockters do."

"Lots of things." Ali began

"One we have element magic. Observe." Ketru then held up his right hand and a ball of fire ignited in it. He then touched it with his left index finger and the ball froze into ice. He then put his left palm on top of his right and it turned to water. Ali then took it off him making it swirl around in the air before making the water disappear. Ali then caused a wind to blow clouds across the sky and a few measly lightning bolts came from them. Ketru quickly cleared them away and Ali looked slightly embarrassed.

"My sister is still on the first level spells." Ketru said seriously. "Do not exert your limits Ali." He muttered in her ear.

"And only you can do that?"

"Anyone can learn it, but it is whether you are able to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked though he did not get an answer. "Anything else?" he then went on changing the subject."

Ketru pointed his finger at the doors of Club Rouge looking bored.

"This guy doesn't believe us he thinks he's right. Now opening these doors is our plight."

As commanded by Ketru the doors flew open. Ketru made it look all too easy. Ketru felt it was easy.

_What! Those doors were locked. I'm sure._ Shadow thought.

"How did you do that?" he asked trying not to reveal that he was a bit wary of these newfound visitors.

"It's just a little thing only we of the prockter race can do, you see that was an extremely simple spell. All we have to do is say a rhyme that says what we want it to do."

"Like when I said that rhyme before it meant I wanted you to tell us where Tikal was. I know it may have seemed out of place, but we've been told it is of great importance we find her and her brother."

"I don't know whether to call those powers cool, or dangerous." Shadow admitted.

"I suppose it just depends what side you're on." Ketru smiled at Shadow. Shadow frowned. It was as if Ketru was trying to tell him something.

"Well if you are looking for Knuckles and you do have those powers and weren't tricking me then could you take us to the hospital."

"Of course, Ali would you the honours?"

His sister obliged with another spell taking hold of Ketru's sleeve and Shadows arm.

"They're at the hospital in Station Square. They need medical attention let's hope they have hair."

Shadow didn't like the sound of the last words as Night Babylon and Club Rouge dissolved before his eyes.

AN: Well that concludes chapter three. Another short one, but longer than the original I think. If anyone read the original they will notice a bit of tweaking. Oh and I do not own the Elemental Spells idea, I got that from Final Fantasy X's Fire, Water, Blizzard, Thunder, Fira, Watera Thundera etc.


End file.
